Hidden
by deathmark38
Summary: (this is a better version of the original one I had written.) Naruto in the wave arch is bitten by a vampire lord getting major strength and physical changes,when met face to face with the one who changed him Naruto has more questions than answers and with Zabuza and his secrete partner coming soon he will need to amp it up or lose control of the beast inside, and it is hungry.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers this is a new story for Naruto that I hope you will like the idea came up after watching and playing a bit of skyrim and underworld. So review if you like and want more of it so on with the STORY!

Talking: hello

Thinking: _hello_

Kyuubi/other: _**hello**_

3.

2. Hidden

1.

0.

Naruto didn't mind getting the mission to protect the old fart bridge builder or anything of that matter. But when three rouge Ninja from another Village come at you for him it was pretty crappy epically with his teammates who hate his guts that wouldn't well almost wouldn't go with his plan. So getting past that everything else was easy so Naruto watched as Kakashi talked about what to do next but fainted. falling face first to the hard ground floor the hunter nin had already left.

"_typical_." Naruto thought helping him up Sasuke on the other side and Sakura was at point watching for any more hostel's while Tazuna walked them to his village. "Hey Sasuke." Naruto looked over and sighed he was going to hate this. "What is it dobe." Sasuke didn't even look only kept walking. Naruto glared at the Uchiha but kept his face forward, the feeling of his ego deflating as he talked.

"Thanks for even going with the plan." Sasuke looked over seeing Naruto who had a sad look on his face. "I know it was pretty stupid but thanks to you it worked so for that thanks." Naruto then looked forward glaring at the hot sun. "This is the only time I will do this alright bad enough that I am holding you guys back but apologizing is pathetic." Sasuke rolled his eyes but smirked. "Sure Naruto sure." The twp kept walking as Sakura slowly came to the too looking at the Uchiha with a small smile. "Hey Sasuke you think after this we could..well..hang out.?"Naruto scoffed, "Your kidding right?" Sasuke nodded getting a small sigh from the pink girl.

5 hours later.

Naruto and his team mates had gotten to the house in good time they had just gotten a eventful dinner done with and he was helping Tsunami with the dishes putting them away and drying the newly washed ones. "Thank you again Naruto for everything you and your team have done, sorry about Inari he's been through a lot these past years." Naruto nodded and looked out the window the moon was half full split in half its light shined over most of the tree's. the wind blew at them making a eerie looking forest look worse.

"It's nothing really." Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head the thought of getting some air seemed to reach his mind. "Hey can you tell Sasuke and Sakura that I will be going out for a bit." Tsunami nodded but ran into the living room she came back with a leather jacket brown in color and a marking on the shoulder three circles all representing different times of the moon all connected by a triangle.

"Here take this it's an old jacket of a friend of mine you remind me of her I really don't need it that much and its cold." Naruto looked over the jacket and smiled. "Sure Tsunami why not I kind of need to get rid of this old thing anyway."

Naruto unzipped his Jacket and grabbed Tsunami's leather one. "Yeah it comfortable." Naruto gave a thumbs up but stopped at the door and asked "What happened to you friend anyway?" Tsunami shrugged and looked out the window. "she was killed by an animal she was 13 when it happened." Naruto looked over the jacket and sighed before walking out the door. _"why do I always get the weird things?" _Naruto thought.

After awhile Naruto walked for a bit in the woods the trees covering most of the trails. The sound of animals, birds and insects chirped through the forest echoing. Naruto sighed in relief it was soothing. As Naruto looked up seeing what looked like a bird hanging upside down. "What the hell? Why are you upside down?" Naruto laughed starting to climb up.

Naruto climbed up flipping every so often to get up another branch. As he got to the bird he hung upside down his hair was longer looking as wilder if possible. "HEY WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled smiling then the bird with leather like wings fur and sharp teeth screeched and clanged onto Naruto's face. "AHHHH!' Naruto screamed and fell down smashing every so branch before landing flat on his back. Naruto instantly got up screaming as did the bat that was hanging in his hair.

"GET OFF OF ME OUT OF MY HAIR!" Naruto smashed into a tree falling down again. Naruto stood still looking up before feeling very tired. Then a dark figure looked over him eyes red and a white smile of sharp teeth glistened in the moon light. Naruto passed out then he was sure that his neck was feeling like when Sasuke snapped him in the neck only with a kunai this time.

Next morning.

Naruto moaned feeling a major headache his heart every beat caused his head to throb. 'Oh man I feel like I was smashed by an oncoming choji." Naruto rubbed his head then felt something soft yet fury. Naruto's eyes widen he held in a scream and quickly pulled it out and was ready to smash it to paste. That was until he got a good look at it. It face was like a fox's eyes brown and whiskers marked over its snout .but a small thin body that had long arms that's fingers stretched making wings.

The Bat was probably only a 3 or four years old. "Oh shit." Naruto looked the tree were he had fallen. Five or so tree branches had broken all either laying on the ground or barley hanging on to the tree. "Well fuck dude you almost could have got me killed" Naruto looked at the still bat in his hands. It gave Naruto a weird look almost a curious look.

"Well I better get back it looks like mornings coming." Naruto stopped and let go of the bat and put his hands to his face. "Now I am talking to myself." Realizing what he had just dropped Naruto looked down seeing nothing. "What the hell?" Naruto looked up seeing the bat flying at his eye level its head turning as if thinking.

"Alright I'll just go then." Naruto turned around and started to walk through the forest ducking under braches which was weird he remembered he didn't reach them before. Naruto shrugged it off and not seeing the smoke of Tazuna's house chimney the smell of smoke filled Naruto's nose. "*COUGH* Where did that*COUGH* smell come from?" Naruto turned away his eyes watered as his nose felt like it was on fire.

Naruto tried to stop coughing stepping back to the house when then the sun beamed down on his neck and a searing pain like someone had rolled a hot poke for a fire on his skin. Naruto screamed in pain and dropped to the grassy ground grabbing his neck trying to stop the pain. It was then that Naruto noticed he must not have been heard as no one came to help. "OW what the hell is going on?" Naruto growled he clenched his fist in anger getting a sharp pain in his palm.

Naruto eyes widened as he opened his hand seeing four cut marks bleeding small drops of blood. Naruto looked at his fingers his nails were curved slightly thick and sharp. Eyes widening in horror he checked his other hand and saw the same. Naruto stood up his back to the sun the searing pain was less but still there. A cloud slowly but being large covered most of the town in an overcast. leaving a shaking and in pain Naruto who was freaking out.

Naruto was shaking his body was in pain he felt his insides grind as if someone were punching him with a drill. Naruto stood up and looked at the sky before quickly running inside the house slamming the door. Naruto stepped back a bit in relief looking at the door, till a hand clapped him in the back of the neck. "Dobe glad to see you can make it to breakfast hurry up I want to eat." Sasuke walked away not seeing Naruto's pain filled face.

Naruto blinked once then twice before coming to of his pain coma "Why me?" Naruto gasped in his mind. Naruto forgetting about breakfast ran up stairs much to the yelling from Sakura. Naruto slammed the door locking it and taking off his Jacket and shirt Naruto walked to the full body mirror to the left of the room and turned around. His entire back was covered in ash like that of a newly roasted fire with the hot red embers cooled down. Naruto panicked and wiped it off but no pain came from it like before.

As he wiped the rest off he saw no marks of burns or scaring any raw flesh or cuts. Just his skin his very pale and almost grey like skin. Naruto shook his head the light headed feeling getting worse every minute. "Naruto what are you doing come on its break feast!" Sakura's screech like voice filled Naruto's ears like someone had popped a flash bang note in his ear he fell to the floor his ears ringing the roof seemed to move in a circle.

Naruto groaned but kept quiet. "I'll be right out Sakura just need to change." Naruto's voice was shaky but calm it must have worked as Sakura's footsteps became farther away. _"Alright just what the hell's going on?" _Naruto thought panicky running through any way of an answer he got none. "Okay just go down nice and calm like." Naruto got up slowly and put on his shirt, jacket wiping off any ash and tried to calm himself as he stepped down the halls.

'Unknowingly not seeing his reflection almost disappear as he walked out the door. Naruto sat down everyone was digging in hash browns and eggs with a side of pork and rice. "_Very nice." _Thought Naruto as he sat down picking up his fork and ate a couple bites. It was alright but something was odd about it was very plain tasting. Naruto shrugged it off and ate the food. Naruto felt his stomach clench as he finished the food putting down the fork and knife.

No one seemed to care about the blonde who was very pale at the moment looking dull eyed Naruto finished up the breakfast with a drink of water before grabbing the plate and saying thanks before heading to the stairs. Sakura looked around then asked "Hey did anyone else think Naruto looked kind of sick looking." Sakura looked as the blonde stopped at the top of the stairs barley being seen. "I'm fine Sakura just don't worry." Naruto yelled. Every one gave a confused look of how he could have heard that but just shrugged it off.

_Couple hours later_

Naruto was pacing in his room wondering what was going on the blind was closed he didn't want to be burned again. Kakashi was asleep on the cot to his right "So I can't go outside without some kind of face protection." Naruto mumbled the sound of knocking at the door made Naruto freeze. "Naruto you in hear?" Naruto looked down at himself in the mirror he then out of instinct jumped up his body flipping in the air as he landed on the ceiling.

Naruto looked around his face in pure horror, "Naruto hello you in hear?" Sakura walked in looking around not seeing anyone she sighed before closed the door. "Whew." Naruto sighed but fell back face on the hard wood floor with a load thud. "Ow." Naruto turned over looking at the ceiling before he sat up his back cracking _ "What the hell was that."_ Naruto stood up and ran his hands down the wall. The sound of wood being scraped filled his ears slightly as did the marks from his fingers show how sharp they were.

Naruto closed his eyes hating this he sighed then walked to a cot and covered his face up before letting sleep take him in. it had been a couple hours before Naruto's eyes opened his vision was blurry for a moment before he could see the blanket on top of him. Naruto tossed it off and looked around the light was off and the blind open showing a quarter moon and a cloudy night sky.

Naruto looked over Sasuke was asleep motionless on his cot. Naruto got up a very thirsty feeling hit him like a ton of bricks, Naruto gasped as he walked down stairs and out the door not caring to close it Naruto started walking to what was the shanty town village everyone was either asleep or scrounging for food. Naruto kept his hands in his pockets and looked down at the dirt street remembering he never changed clothes was weird to him.

For some reason Naruto turned a right and into a ally what should have been a dark alley but was almost light as day to Naruto. "Well well look what we got here." Naruto turned around seeing five men holding a assortment of weapons. "Looks like fresh meat." Another six came from behind him. "Hey listen I don't want any trouble I'm not in the mood." Naruto growled the men laughed and moved closer not caring for the already agitated boy.

"You think you can walk into Gato's town and fuck with us huh?" One of the men yelled Naruto glared at the men getting what they were getting at. one ran up from behind him with a bat and smashed it against Naruto's back for a moment Naruto would of screamed if his eyes changed red and his mind went blank. the bat itself shattered to shards of wood on impact the men stopped moving as the sound of a dark laugh came from Naruto. the aura that the boy was showing was different almost opposite to what it was.

"You ever hear about those blood thirsty Ninja?" Naruto asked his voice deeper darker. Grabbing the man that hit him with a bat that was shaking in fear, by his neck and lifting him up off the ground. "I am the worst one of them." Naruto snapped the man's neck with a pop of his wrist and turned to the others three men all of them ran to Naruto weapons raised. One with a knife slashed at Naruto missing most of the stabs. Naruto raised his hand grabbed the man's hand and drove the knife into a arch right into his stomach Naruto smashed his knee into the Bandits face. The next one started to flipped backward and kicked in the air what looked very flashy. As the man was about to kick Naruto in the face he Delivered a punch to the chest.

The man froze he looked down a his chest Naruto's hand lodged deeply in the man gasped blood dropped from his mouth before Naruto kicked him off. The rest started to run screaming away behind only man he held a katana, "You're so dead kid!" yelled the mercenary running at Naruto. Naruto didn't move even as he blocked away the Katana swiping away from merc. The man rolled to the blade and grabbed the katana pointing it at Naruto. "When I kill you my pat triples brat.!" Naruto walked forward.

"Stay back or I will kill you." Naruto walked further to the man and smiled even when the blade started to slid into his chest Naruto never flinched. The man watched as Naruto looked down at the blade as he walked forward."Can you see I'm already dead." The man tried to pull the blade out only for Naruto to grab it and pull the man closer grabbing his head and pulling away leaving the neck unprotected Naruto bit down with a bloody crunch at the man's neck.

The others screamed bloody murder as Naruto tossed away the man and pulled out the katana his eyes still red looked sternly at the men, Naruto looked at the four men and smiled, "And I only need one messenger."

_**Next morning.**_

Naruto woke up his eyes feeling heavy but actually feeling better his headache was gone and his stomach felt a million times better. Naruto then looked down seeing his comfy bed and the floor below him. "Ahhhhh!" Naruto was flouting in the air above his cot almost touching the roof the sound of others rushing to his room. Naruto looked at the wall and kicked at it sending him well out the window. he would of screamed more if he hadn't clamped his hand over his mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened as he glided right into the brown bushes he landed softly feet first Naruto's looked at his hand they were covered in dry blood. The sound of Sasuke and Sakura yelling his name caused Naruto to run. He didn't want them to find him like this Naruto ran as fast as he could to the forest. The sound of Sasuke behind him was making Naruto go into a full blown sprint.

"Naruto where the hell are you going?" Naruto ran faster his heart beat echoing in his ear. "Naruto slid to the right making a jump for the trees surprisingly making the giant jump Naruto hopped across five more. Sasuke watched as Naruto jumped from tree to tree. Sasuke ran faster right below him. "Naruto get back here what are you doing!?" Naruto stopped moving his eyes widening as the sun blinked across the sky right at him.

"Shit." Naruto was hit full force the sun rays smashed at Naruto sending him flying back Sasuke watched as Naruto fell from the tree head first Naruto's body was on fire right into a shadowed area of trees Naruto smashed on the ground, "Naruto!" Sasuke sprinted to Naruto skidding to a stop seeing the burnt form of Naruto. "By the gods." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's face was burnt like a corpse his eyes wide and mouth open Naruto's arms and legs were burned all over as was Naruto's chest. "Naruto just stand still Sakura will be here and help alright." Naruto blinked and turned his head to Sasuke a small glint in his eye Naruto started to stand up. Sasuke was shocked and scared "Naruto what the?" Sasuke was pushed back as Naruto stood up the sun was above the trees the shadows formed around Naruto as a blanket.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's skin started to fall off being replaced by raw looking pale skin. Naruto cracked his neck and wiped the ash away from his body. Naruto stood taller now that Sasuke noticed his face was older looking and had no more baby fat. Sasuke couldn't help of thinking of a phoenix as he watched Naruto wipe the black ash away from his body.

Naruto after wiping away the ask looked at Sasuke the bright blue eyes every one was familiar with were a lightest blue Sasuke had ever seen. "Heh heh." Naruto chuckled nervously before face planting on the ground. Sasuke could here the yells of Tsunami and Sakura. He stood up and looked at the sun before grabbing Naruto not noticing his blood covered hair.

_**At tazuna's house.**_

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was on the cot being treated by Tsunami and Sakura both were checking for any burns. "Sasuke-Kun are you sure that Naruto was burned hat bad?" Sakura asked almost like a nodded he knew what he saw Naruto was burned like a piece of wood over a spit.

"Alright I think that all the areas we can check Sasuke I think that whatever you saw is healed maybe?" Tsunami asked looking at Sakura. "Yeah it's Naruto after all I mean he heals almost of everything, but that was probably some sort of dirt maybe." Sasuke glared at them "Naruto looked like he was on fire like someone had doused him in oil and lit the match." Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "I know what I saw alright."

"Who knows it probably nothing will figure it out when he wakes up." Sakura chimmed she frowned as Sasuke walked out Tsunami right behind him." Sakura was about to walk out too when she heard a tapping. Sakura turned and saw what looked like a bat nailing the window trying to get in. Sakura slowly walked to the window and tapped back trying to get it to leave. The bat landed on the windowsill and looked to Naruto almost sad like.

Sakura looked back at the two and started to walk away trying to forget the creepy bat and Naruto and walked out of the room. Un-knowing of Naruto looking at her from his bed Bright Blue eyes looking at everything. Naruto stood up and looked at the window Naruto tossed the blankets over and opened the window letting the bat in.

Naruto then sat back down and laid flat on his back the bat climbed up to Naruto's chest and to his right shoulder. The bat then started to vanish almost looking like it was seeping into Naruto's skin when it vanished a black colored bat wings spread face pointed up.

_**Few days later**_

Kakashi awoke with a start his face drenched the mask soaking up most of it. Kakashi looked around he was on a cot it was dark probably night and the light of the moon showed that. Kakashi sighed and looked to his left seeing Sasuke and Naruto sleeping but something was up there was only his breathing and Sasuke's Naruto wasn't breathing.

Kakshi quickly jumped up and limped to Naruto seeing his pale stature not breathing Kakashi put his hand to Naruto's neck a small pulse just one every 20 seconds. "Naruto, Naruto wake up." Kakashi asked silently. To his surprise Naruto's bright blue eyes opened and yawn escaped Naruto's lips.

"Kakashi when did you wake up." Kakashi looked around seeing Naruto better he had changed a lot. Naruto's body was lean instead of small and fixed in his mind at least it was tuned muscle and all. What looked like a tattoo on his right shoulder and chest of a bat was shocking. "Naruto when is your birthday and favorite food?" Kakashi asked.

"My favorite food is ramen and October 10th what the hell are you asking Cyclopes." _**"**__Yep that's Naruto." _ Thought Kakashi he stepped back and sighed, "Nothing Naruto just go back to bed alright." Naruto nodded and fell back Kakashi looked at the blonde shinobi and shrugged it off. _"Took puberty to finally hit."_ Thought Kakashi falling on his bed with a small soft thud.

Naruto looked at Kakashi as he fell on his bed and feel alseep, "Took you long enough." Naruto whispered he slowly stood up and well flouted to the door opening it and going to the kitchen down stairs opening the fridge and grabbing a small raw piece of meat eating it down in one gulp. "Naruto what the heck are you doing up?" Naruto stood still a Small piece of meat hanging carelessly in his mouth.

Naruto sucked it up and put the meat back and grabbed a bottle of water. "Oh nothing Sakura just getting some water." Naruto turned seeing a very tired looking Sakura her eyes barley open. Naruto looked down seeing himself still flouting he then smiled getting a idea.

"Hey Sakura you know this is a dream." Naruto walked up as Sakura shook a no. "What no it cant be?" Naruto smile got bigger then how can I do this, Naruto flipped backward multiple times flying around. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched. "Wow I'm dreaming." Naruto nodded and flouted down walking to her. "Yeah it is funny huh your dreaming about me." Sakura blushed and shook her head. "Not even in my dream is Naruto getting any of this." Sakura laughed before falling backwards.

Naruto held a hand over his face keeping in a laugh as Sakura snored loudly. Naruto looked out the window a smile plastered on his face. _"Thank you who ever gave me this power of freedom." _Naruto thought giving a bow to the window. But stayed like that as his stomach rumbled as if hungry. Naruto felt the thirst again. Naruto moaned but stayed still the sound of something moving behind him Naruto turned around the bat was flying there it nodded its head to the window.

Naruto turned around and to his surprise there was a giant black shadow looking at him red eyes staring at his very being. A wicked smile traced the figures face and Naruto looked at the sharp canines and backed up. "_Don't fear me boy." _Naruto looked at the figure in shock he looked at the bat who was petrified. "How can I hear you?" Naruto asked the figure tapped at the window a sharp talon like claw.

"_You will always hear me boy you are my heir if you like it or not, I see you are practicing those abilities of yours."_ Naruto glared at the figure and grabbed the bat, "What do you want?" the figures red eyes looked back at the bat then Naruto._ "You feel the thirst cant you." _Naruto backed up his throat felt fry and his head aching. _"Yes you can feel it don't you, try and escape it boy and you will die. This is a warning your only chance to come with me and get rid of this pathetic life." _

Naruto shook his head and walked up his stomach arched in a circle. "And what if I don't I die right." The figure turned his head the smile disappearing. _"You've made your choice I can see it on your face, Maybe your not the one I'm looking for."_ Naruto looked at the figure he wanted answers. "Wait why did you choose me?" Naruto yelled.

The figure smile returned, _"I think you can figure that out on your own." _The figure turned around and started to walk to the shadows of the forest. Naruto ran out the door leaving a scared bat who fell down and over after Naruto left. "Wait I need answers! GET BACK HERE!" Naruto yelled the figure turned and stopped he towered over Naruto by a good head or two.

"_You are persistent aren't you, I could have killed you by now." _Naruto scoffed, "Then why didn't you?" Naruto watched as the figure laughed darkly and started to change his bottom half started to make the sounds of bats screeching it filled the area. Naruto was surrounded by a giant swam of bats all laughing around him. _"Because I like you boy, your different then the heirs I have chosen all died being monsters un-like you." _

Naruto shook his head, "Then what the hell am I then huhh!" Naruto screamed turning around trying to find the man. _"You're like me."_ The bats stopped and swarmed around the figure who walked up to Naruto. _"A thing no longer human a thing that people call demon, monster, a killer" _Naruto looked away his face in disgust. _"Yet you still have some humanity left your abilities haven't been around in centuries."_

Naruto glared at the man or thing what ever it was. "Then I ask again you ass hole, what the fuck am I." The figure laughed a dark laugh before turning around. "_You are complicated kid that's all._ the man flouted in the air the moon behind him. _"S_ee_ you around."_ the man burst into a giant cloud of smoke leaving a shaking Naruto who had only one thought. _"I need blood."_

ALRIGHT GUYS I KNOW THAT THIS IS A LOT TO TAKE IN BUT PLEASE REVIE WHAT YOU DID AND DID NOT LIKE BELOW AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED: Death mark out


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello readers this is the second chapter of Hidden. I hope you enjoy and review, as always._**

Talking: Hello

Thinking: _Hello_

Other/anything: **_Hello_**

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

**0.**

Naruto walked away from the carnage he had done to the deer he had caught, his face from the jaw down a light red from dried blood. So were his hands and chest; he had awoken to the sight of the deer. It was ripped in two, blood was everywhere, and he almost puked, but decided it best not to taste blood again. He shivered, walking away from the place, his entire smell was nothing but blood, so was the lingering taste of salt and metal in his mouth; it was sweet to him. He had walked a good two hours when he found a stream, and he could see the sun start to rise; he didn't want to get burned like he did before.

Naruto stabbed his hands into the water and felt no cold as he dunked his face in next, scrubbing lightly so his longer fingernails didn't cut him. He felt nothing from his face, and it was odd to him. When he was done, he stepped into the stream. It was large for its size, and as he got to the middle it reached his hips. He slowly put himself under and let the blood seep down the river. Naruto kept his eyes open, seeing the water almost as clear as day. The sun beamed down when he got out, and he felt no need to breathe, which made him shiver even more.

"What in the gods am I?" he whispered, walking back soaked. He stopped when the forest went dead quiet. The sounds of the animals not moving were un-nerving to Naruto. It was abnormal to hear nothing in the forests to him. He turned around, seeing no one. He started to go to what he thought was the right way to Tazuna's house.

"Naruto?" a voice rang behind him he about jumped it was so quite, "Naruto?" He turned to see Kakashi. He was still reading his book, and his eyes traveled up and down the blonde genin.

"Are you alright? I heard you leave in the middle of the night and when you didn't come back, I got a little worried." Naruto thought fast and then it hit him, "Kakashi has about two more days before he can walk with at least with crutches." Naruto stepped back and slowly went for his kunai, "You're not Kakashi..." he whispered. His voice was thin, and he wasn't scared; he was almost curious of what or who this person was.

Kakashi turned his head and the ghost-like smile of his mask was shown. The man nodded and stepped back, "You're not as dumb as you look, kid." The voice was no longer Kakashi's, it was deeper and thicker with a strange accent. Naruto grabbed two kunai and tossed it at the man only for him to burst into a white smoke.

"What the-?!" Naruto jumped back and turned around in all directions.

"Hm…you got some toss, I have to admit that," said a voice. Naruto turned around only to see a large fist. He was sent backwards as he skidded on the forest ground and hitting a tree.

Naruto groaned, "Ow..." He stood up barley. "Heh. Stronger, too." Naruto took a sharp look to his right and dodged a quick jab at his face as he kicked in an arc, nailing a hard-as-a rock tree. "I missed!?"

"And fast hm...maybe boss did make a good choice?" The entity said to himself, still hidden to Naruto. He grabbed two more kunai and listened. The forest went dead quiet again; not a single tree branch or leaf moved.

"Behind you." Naruto could only turn his head as two hands smashed him to the ground. The entity flipped over him and rolled to the ground as a large chuckle escaped him. Then he laughed hard as Naruto started to get up.

"Hahaha man you don't know when to stop getting up, huh?" he said.

Naruto, on his knees, looked up while holding himself on his arms and sighing. He looked up, glaring at a man in his late thirties in a very weird outfit. He looked like a goddamn movie star to Naruto. His hair was slicked back and his skin was tanned, and the man was very tall. His hair reached to his neck line, and it was jet black. His outfit was a nice set of a dark jacket, brown in color, with a light grey shirt, black jeans, and weird-looking shoes. To Naruto, he looked like a guy that the Konoha police force dealt with when a celebrity drank too much and caused trouble.

"Now, are you going to stop before I kill you, or what?" the man asked.

Kakashi sighed as he was stood up by Sakura and Sasuke. "Are you sure he left last night, Sasuke?" he asked the Uchiha with a lazy look. He shifted uneasily as he tried not to move more than was needed.

"Yeah I heard him last night walking downstairs. Then he was talking to someone and Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami haven't talked to him since dinner." Kakashi sighed and with Sasuke he stood up, his legs shaking, "Well knowing Naruto, he is probably training again."

Sakura yawned and walked with the two, "Well if he is, then he better be working on his aim." Sasuke helped Kakashi out of the room and Sakura closed the door behind them. All three of them looked down the stairs.

"Yeah I think I will need those crutches," Kakashi moaned, shaking his head. Sasuke grumbled, "Who would've guessed we would need the dobe for this?" Sakura giggled and went to go get the crutches, leaving the two alone for a moment.

"Sasuke?" The uchiha avenger turned to his sensei with a curious look.

"Yes Kakashi?" Sasuke shifted to another foot, getting a better stand while holding Kakashi.

"You have noticed it too, haven't you?"

Sasuke looked down and shrugged, "What can I say? The dobe looks somewhat different." Kakashi gave a stern look, "Okay he grew up? What do you want me to say, sensei?" Sasuke said confused.

"Bad enough I saw him burn into flames three days ago."

Kakashi sighed, "I'm just saying, things are going to change. Whatever happened to Naruto just has me getting a weird feeling."

Sasuke nodded, "Ditto." Sakura came back with two crutches and gave them to Kakashi, "Here I heard you guys talking; was it something I missed?" Sasuke shrugged and helped Kakashi get more of a hold of himself as he took one step at a time, "Nothing just a feeling..."

Kakashi made it to the last step when he chuckled, "If my message got to its point at the right time, and we should have some reinforcements coming." Sakura turned her head, "Reinforcements like another team?"

Kakashi nodded, "Asuma's, to be precise." Sasuke's head dropped at that.

Sakura growled, "Ino-pig is coming here?" Kakashi sweat-dropped, tried to move away from the two, and maybe get something to eat.

**_: With Naruto :_**

Naruto glared at the man, "Well are you going to keep fighting grumpy, or do I have to go and kill you so soon?" Naruto's eyes dazed as he nodded. He stood up, his back cracking.

The man chuckled, "Well you got the healing factor; that's for sure." Naruto stood up and sighed, "What do you want?" The man clapped his hands together and smiled, "So you can talk intelligently?" Naruto rolled his eyes at the sarcastic remark and got to his feet, barely able to keep his balance.

"Scratch that-what the hell are you?" the man gave another smile that showed pointed teeth that made Naruto's eyes widen a bit.

"Ahhh so you do know what I am then?" the man asked, and yawned as if he was bored. "Well kid, my name is Allister and yes, I am a vampire, like you." The man smirked and added clapping his hands together, "Only way better, and cooler than you."

The comments made Naruto give an annoyed glance and he stood straighter, "Alright Allister...Why don't you tell me what you want then, since I asked already." Allister shrugged and leaned against a tree in the shade as the sun was now up.

"I heard that boss got a new subject, so I thought I might as well check you out on how powerful you are," he answered.

Naruto blinked and then sighed, looking down and rubbing the bridge of his nose, "So you attacked me to see that how powerful I am," Naruto said sadly as he looked at the vampire man. His eyes were studying Naruto with an inhuman-like calmness. "You are pretty good I have to admit but what can you do per say?"

The question made the blonde ninja think, "You mean like gliding, hypnotizing, and all?" Allister gave a happy grin as he heard Naruto's answer. "Yes, my boy, those are something that I was really hoping to hear." Naruto looked around as some clouds started to move away from the sun. Allister gave a small smirk and walked over to the concentrated vampire ninja.

"Are you afraid of the sun?" he asked. Naruto quickly glanced at the close Allister and glared, "I am not a fan of being burned, so yes." Naruto almost shivered as he thought of the sun burning him.

"So you have gotten a taste of the sun then? Not bad. Most of us turn into an ash pile when we meet the sun." Naruto looked at the sun again and gulped at the thought.  
Allister sighed as the sun kept the two in place. He put his hands in his pockets and coughed, getting Naruto's attention.

"Well, seeing as we are going to be here for a bit, kid, why don't you tell me your name?" Naruto's face turned to a bored expression and nodded, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and for your information, I might be fourteen, but I am trained to kill."

With that, Naruto sighed. He hated the idea of being in the open without something to protect him from the sun. Allister's laugh wasn't helping at all. "Well ninja boy, you got any questions?" Naruto turned his head and nodded, "Lots, I got lots of questions. Most I would like answered."

Allister nodded and smirked, "Yeah, very confusing when boss turned my ass; he really didn't help much."

Naruto gave a nod and sighed, "He just said a few things before turning to a cloud of smoke." Allister let a chuckle escape his lips before he put his hand to his chin, "Well that sounds like boss, he is really mysterious like that." Naruto saw the clouds move past the trees and smirked as he walked with them he saw Allister do the same.

"So what do you want to know?" At the question Naruto shrugged and picked the top of them from his list, "Why did he choose me?" Naruto looked around them as every animal and insect flew or ran away from them.

"Who knows? I don't even know why he chose me, kid. Maybe he does because he could just do it." Naruto clenched his fist at the answer and nodded.

"Anything else I should be afraid of besides the sun?" Allister smirked and held out his hand to count, "Sliver, not drinking your daily blood, werewolves, The Order, and finally: the dawn bringers." Naruto just sighed. He was really starting to hate this.

"I probably should have guessed that there were werewolves, seeing as I am a goddamn vampire...who are 'The Order'?" Naruto asked.

Allister looked up and leaned to the tree as the cloud started to vanish away, "The Order is the leaders of the vampire clans. I guess you can say they are big trouble if they are around, but they are across a sea, so you don't have to worry that much." Naruto nodded and walked with the deeper section of the trees as the sun was becoming less and less visible.

"And the dawnbringers?" Naruto asked as he moved a couple of branches away from his face.

"They are trained vampire hunters, only good blood sucker is a dead one," Allister said as he cut the air in front of his throat, making Naruto get the idea.

"I thought silver was just for werewolves?" he said. Allister chuckled at Naruto's question.

"It's a holy metal; I guess you could say it's like making a man allergic to fish eat it and he started to have his throat close up and burn," Allister explained.

Naruto shivered at the answer and nodded, "What about garlic?" All he got was a laugh as Allister walked in front of him, "Don't believe everything you see in the movies, kid." Naruto shrugged and sniffed the air. The smell of smoke was close.

"So I have to have a daily amount of blood to survive?" Naruto asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah, but usually when he comes to that your primal side kicks in," Allister said as he stopped and let Naruto catch up.

"Primal side?" Naruto asked, confused. Allister pointed to a small group of bandits, "The primal side is like a split personality or a being that lives in the same body as you do." Naruto looked at the men and gulped a bit, "It's like the vampire side of you, the infection of it, or the parasite that wants blood. It's what takes over it you go too long without blood."

Allister sighed and cracked his neck as he looked at Naruto, "I once went a whole month without feeding and when my primal side kicked in, oh man. I slaughtered over forty-seven people to quench my thirst. Good thing I was put in a prison."

Naruto eyed Allister as he moved up. His breath was less regular as Naruto could hear the heart beats of the men who were drinking.

"It even talks to its victims to cause fear. It loves that, and it knows that you are no longer human and will show that." Naruto's eyes turned red as he moved up with Allister. His claws flexed as he smiled.

"So I better not let that happen..." Naruto said as he looked at Allister, who nodded. "Yes, and you ever play the game _Who is the Best Killer_?" Naruto shook his head and let a chuckle snake its way out of his mouth as the men all started to notice them.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing here? Are you lost, or just too plain stupid to sneak up on us?" the leader of the men remarked as he stood up. His eyes shrank a bit when he saw Naruto. "Oh Kami, it's him!" The mens' eyes widened at the leaders outburst, "He's the guy that slaughtered Javis and the-" Allister was at the man before he could finish. His hand clasped over his mouth.

"Oh why don't you humans just run like smart cattle instead of just stand there?" Allister sneered.

The men all started to back up as Naruto walked past Allister. His eyes gleamed red as he heard the man's muffled scream. Allister had taken a good grip on his throat as the rest of the men started to back up in fear the almost didn't move.

: 4 hours later :

Naruto sighed as he wiped his hands again in the river, washing away the blood. That was all that was left of what he had to do after all that. The men didn't put up much of a fight; all were dead and burned by Allister with their fire. The man had said his goodbye to the blonde ninja and said he would return. Maybe he could teach Naruto a bit, seeing as the two were now on common ground at least.

The sun was covered by clouds and Naruto could get back to the others, no doubt. He had to answer for being gone for so long, but he could just say that he had to do a lot of training and that was normal. With that, Naruto stood up and started to walk back to the house. He wasn't surprised to see a familiar bat land on his shoulder.

"I am guessing your here to say hi?" he asked jokingly. He needed it, seeing as what he just did a few minutes ago.

"Well if you want?" Naruto stopped walking, looked around, and put a hand to his holster at the voice.

"Umm over here, blondie." Naruto turned his head and looked at the bat that had its head turned.

"There you go now you want me to talk, or do you want me to just sit here, being cute?" the bat asked. Naruto blinked once then twice and then opened his mouth but found no words.

"Yes I can talk and yes I have been able to for a while. Before you say that in the next year and you might want to keep moving; the sun won't always be blocked." Naruto started to walk and shook his head, and then turned back to the bat, "So, umm…what are you? Just a bat or am I just losing it?" Naruto could hear the wind pick up.

"Well, for your information, I am a not a normal bat, but a summon that kind of got kicked out of a small contract so in all, I am now just a talking bat." The bat gave a gasp from its small mouth.

Naruto just kept walking, "So why didn't you just say you where a summon instead of saying all that?" The bat flapped its wings and landed on Naruto's head.

"Because seeing as I am now your partner now you did notice the bat seal, right?" Naruto only nodded and sighed as he could see the buildings starting to show in the distance, "Yeah I thought that had something to do with it, so seeing as I really don't care much of what you did, considering what has happened in the last couple of days, what is your name?"

Naruto didn't take a breath as he didn't need to breathe though he took a small breath to get the feeling in his chest. "My name is Tsunavi, and I am a second generation of a summoning bat," it explained. Naruto nodded and stopped as he got to a burnt-down building. He crouched down and shook his head at the smell that lingered there. The building was burned down a long time ago by its look, and from what he learned from Taunza was that three buildings were burned: the armory, that helped fix fishermen and ninjas that came by with weapons and fishing gear, a town bank, and finally a house of a man that had never paid his share of money.

Naruto saw a gleam of metal and walked over, making the bat known as Tsunavi glide down and sniff the metal. "What is it?" Naruto shrugged and grabbed it by his thumb and pointer finger as he lifted it slowly. It was around 2 feet long. He almost recognized it instantly. It was a a shuriken a master made one just by how the blade looked it was smooth and thick three blades curved along. He rubbed his finger through its handle and a blade fell to the ground stabbing into the wood as if butter.

(If you dont know what dark secotor is look it up and look for the glaive its what he is holding.)

"So all three blades can be used on their own, like scythes, and can be made into two to three-sided shuriken," he said.

Tsunavi only looked confused at the blonde ninja, "So what does that mean?" he asked as Naruto looked around for anything else. Naruto smiled as he looked over the folded shuriken, "It means that it's meant for being able to change for a different situation." He stepped over a large piece of the roof and lifted it up and smiled as he found a burned looking sheathe with multiple openings. He found his holster for the new weapon.

"I guess today is just a lucky day, huh?" he said to himself, only getting a weird look from Tsunavi. "You humans are as weird as I thought." Naruto only chuckled and put the shuriken parts in their respected holsters. He started to walk back as he put the holster on the rings of the shuriken hung to his right over his back hip.

: Dinner that night :

Sasuke uchiha the avenger of team seven had known that one day, he would probably have his jaw drop, maybe it would that Itachi would say he was ordered to kill the clan, maybe Kakashi actually teaching him an amazing jutsu, or Sakura acting like a real konochi. **_(If anyone that doesn't understand this joke you are not watching enough Naruto, lol)_**

All of that would have made his jaw drop, but Naruto coming back from training and having a shuriken that rivaled his own demon wind shuriken, the one that many uchiha used, that was a new one.

"I can't believe Naruto found that, I mean jeez, you would think he would go try to find a giant sword." Sakura was as shocked as Sasuke, maybe more, seeing as she had thought she knew more about Naruto.

Kakashi was reading at the table. Tsunami and Inari were eating peacefully as Taunza was drinking cheap sake and smoking from his pipe. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Where was he at? Probably up in the guest room, sleeping quietly. Kakashi was more and more weirded out by how his student was getting and the days counting down to Zabuza coming back was nearly there.

"So what time did you say that Asuma-san's team would be here?" Sakura asked as she finished her food. Sasuke stayed mute as he was in a spur on how to react to the dobe. Kakashi looked at Sakura with an eye-smile and looked around to get a sense of what time it was.

"They will probably be here about late tonight if the hokage got my summon in time, why?" he asked as he pushed away his plate. He got an odd look from Inari, who was just wondering how the masked nin ate it without them seeing.

"Well I guess we're not seeing Ino for a while. It is just making me anxious to see her and also Chouji and Shikamaru as well. Naruto will be happy to see them." Sasuke sunk lower into thought as he heard of Ino the other fan girl was going to be ten times the more trouble.

"Ahh I see, then." The entire group went quiet as Tsunami gave a little hum as she started to collect the plates. Inari excused himself and walked up the stairs to his room.

Inari sighed as he walked past the guest room and stopped as he heard Naruto, who was talking. "Tsunavi I told you, I will get your food later. Now let me concentrate; I am trying to get this down, you know." Inari, confused and curious of what the blonde ninja was up to, opened the door slowly and it didn't make a noise.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you want an apple but tough, you can wait." Inari's eyes widened as he saw Naruto hanging upside-down from the roof, his hair dangling loosely as a bat was hanging next to him and doing the same.

_"What in the world...?"_ Inari thought as he looked at Naruto, who yawned a bit, shaking his head, "No I told you that this isn't that kind of stuff I just put chakra to my feet and they stick simple, alright?" Inari realized what he was talking about and sighed in relief. He almost laughed like the blonde was just defying gravity. He was just sticking to the roof.

"Yeah, I know it would be easier to do that, but still." Inari gasped a bit as Naruto floated down and flipped as he landed as if he were slowed down in time before he looked at the bat as it flapped it wings. "What do you mean someone-" Inari's eyes widened as Naruto looked at him. Naruto's eyes did the same before Inari could blink. Naruto had the door open and looked down at Inari and smiled.

Inari shook a bit as Naruto picked him up with one finger from his chin, "How much did you see?" Inari closed his eyes and shivered a bit. "I am not going to hurt you, kid. Just tell me what you saw." Inari slowly opened his eyes and gasped as Naruto's ocean blue eyes were now red.

"I am taking you saw a lot, now you are going to forget everything you just saw, am I clear?" Inari felt his mind tug at Naruto's eyes. He felt dizzy and tired and only nodded. "Good boy, now off to bed."

Inari was let down and walked to his room and looked around, confused as he tried to remember what happened, only to shrug and go to his bed and get ready to sleep. Naruto sighed as Tsunavi glided down to his shoulder, "That was too close..." Naruto nodded when he could hear someone knock at the door. He smiled a bit and grabbed his leather jacket and put it on; he was going out again tonight and he at least had to say hi to the reinforcements.

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Asuma had two days of nothing but running, walking, and little sleep as they got to the house of the famous Taunza, the bridge builder. They were greeted by a woman that Asuma would have flirted with, not for the fact that he was on a mission and Kakashi would have ratted him out to a little red eyed woman in Konoha. Ino was tired, but was probably a fire cracker about to go off. Shikamaru was sleeping where he stood and Chouji, well Chouji was eating chips, nothing new.

Kakashi smiled as he walked over, now only using one crutch. He nodded to Asuma as he gave the okay for his students to relax.

"How was the trip?" Kakashi asked as his eyes smiled at the old comrade, "It was good, tiring, but good." Asuma looked over Kakashi and saw Sasuke sitting in a familiar pose that he probably did at the academy. Sakura was already talking to the happy Ino, and Shikamaru and Chouji were at the sofa before he knew it.

"I see that your students have been doing fine, wait-where is blonde, orange, and loud?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a little, nervously, "Well..." Naruto walked down the stairs, all his gear on as he walked past Ino and Sakura and the still dooming Sasuke.

"Alright, I am good for my shift. Kakashi, see you in a few hours." He walked past Asuma and smiled. "Hey old man Jr." he joked as he walked out the door.

Kakashi held in a laugh at the statement to Asuma, but looked at the smoking nin, "Was that-?" Kakashi nodded, "Yep." Asuma's jaw dropped. "And he just-" Kakashi nodded again, "Yep." Asuma looked at Kakashi with an almost begging look. "Please take my team." Kakashi sweat-dropped as his eye-smile turned back.

"Sakura, who was that?" Ino asked as she walked over to the window and saw Naruto walking to the bridge. Sakura sighed and sat down, "That was Naruto." Ino laughed and turned to Sakura, "That was Naruto? Pffft if that was Naruto, then Shikamaru is a night person." Sakura only shook her head, "I am serious. That is Naruto! Even ask Sasuke. He will say the same, even Kakashi." Ino blinked and then looked at the window again.

"Shocking, right? I mean, he just changed so much," Sakura said with a yawn. "Come on, Ino pig. I get the feeling you need sleep; I need it too." Sakura stood up, stopped, and smiled, "Unless you want to stay up and wait for Naruto to get back so you can check him out." Ino stood up and was right next to Sakura, "In his dreams," she said, and followed Sakura to the rooms.

_**Hello guys. This has been another chapter of one of my new favorites to write. Well, I say that a lot, so to say this was beta read by PikachuSavestTheDay. she is a fellow author that makes my stories easier to read, so there you go.**_


End file.
